Power of Spirit: A New Ally
by TriceroDragon
Summary: When the Chosen meet a new ally, holder of Truth and Power, and his two Digimon partners, is he what he seems or more?
1. Darren

TriceroDragon: Well now, I've found that one can not just choose one or two genres to work in so I've decided to expand into a third. Also there isn't enough Takumi Action/Adventure out there for me, so I've decided to add to it. In addition, this story includes my original character Darren and both of my original Digimon. Furthermore, any deviation from the actual timeline is purely purposeful. Oh, and I own nothing in this story except Darren and anything relating specifically to him. This story begins right in the middle of episode 20: From Dawn to Duskmon  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter One. Darren...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He ran, blindly, endlessly, his two friends by his side. He was human. They were not. They were his Digimon, his friends and allies. His protectors in this fierce world to which he was brought by a mysterious train. They ran through forest, dale and glen. Over streams, across rivers, still they ran. It seemed he would not tire, but he did. They stopped and rested, him leaning against a tree, sweating and panting. His two friends drank from a nearby stream.  
  
"Retrimon, you doing alright?" the young man said, looking at a dog-like Digimon with sharp looking spikes on his back and tail, the tip of which was on fire.  
  
"I'm fine, Darren." said the Digimon whose name seemed to be Retrimon, leaning against the tree as well, and pulling a spike from the middle of the 3 rows on its back and taking a quick bite of it. Darren knew by now that this did not hurt Retrimon, and pulled a spike from the middle row as well; they grew back in a few seconds. Sure enough, two more spikes slid out to replace the ones that had been plucked. Darren took a bite of his spike. He had come to love the taste of these spikes. With a supply so readily dispersed by his friend, he never went hungry in this world, even in the most barren of deserts.  
  
"What about you Torikmon?" Darren said to a dinosaur-like Digimon. He was squat and greenish, with a bony mane over his neck. He had always reminded Darren of a squat, green, erect Triceratops, with his one green horn, and beaklike mouth.  
  
"I'm fine as well. Toss me a spike will ya Retrimon?" said Torikmon. Retrimon pulled out a spike and tossed it to him. He bit down on it hungrily. He had not eaten in over a day.  
  
Suddenly, Retrimon's ears perked up and the mark above his right eye began to glow bright red. Darren saw this, and asked "Retrimon, what's wrong?"  
  
Darren knew that whenever Retrimon's mark glowed, it meant there was some danger nearby. "Darren, Torikmon, follow me!" said Retrimon.  
  
They cleared the stream in one leap and took off into the thickening forest, running as fast as they could, their small dinner of spikes and water forgotten.  
  
As Darren ran, he saw and heard explosions in the distance, along with fire, bright light and what looked like thunder. As he sped toward the battle he pulled his D-Scanner from his belt in case his help was needed.  
  
A voice had spoken to him from it before now, although he did not know who the voice belonged to.  
  
He reached the battle before he expected. Five Digimon were battling what looked like another, more sinister Digimon. They were losing. He had to help.  
  
"Retrimon, Torikmon, you guys ready to battle?" he said. "Let's go!" they said in unison.  
  
"Retrimon, digivolve to... Regalimon!"  
  
"Torikmon, digivolve to... Blazimon!"  
  
"Regalimon, digivolve to... MachRegalimon!"  
  
"Blazimon, digivolve to... Tri-Blazimon!"  
  
A winged warrior Digimon carrying twin scimitars and a dinosaur-like Digimon with flaming wings and great claws entered the fray, slashing and hacking at the enemy with their great swords and claws. The five other Digimon seemed to have disappeared and five humans had replaced them. Darren wended his way across the clearing to them. They greeted him warmly.  
  
The one dressed in red seemed to be the leader. "Hi, I'm Takuya, and this is Izumi, Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki" the young man said, gesturing to each in turn as he said their names.  
  
"I'm Darren, nice to finally meet you." Darren said, shaking Takuya's hand. "Finally?" Takuya said questioningly. "Yes I was told about you and your friends by the voice from my D-Scanner." Darren said, pulling out his Red and White D-Scanner.  
  
"Ophanimon spoke to you?" Takuya asked. "If that's who the woman who speaks through this thing is, then yeah, she did." said Darren.  
  
Kouji was staring over Darren's shoulder. He spoke. "Hey guys, maybe we might want to consider retreating. Duskmon is just too strong!"  
  
"I don't think so Kouji," said Takuya "I can take him!" "BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!" he yelled, as a swirling shell of Digicode enveloping him. Darren was surprised to say the least but awed all the same.  
  
"BURNING GREYMON!" he said as he emerged, now a wondrous mix of bird and dragon. He sped on golden wings to rejoin the fight. His assault kicked up a cloud of dust which enveloped both him and Duskmon. Tri-Blazimon and MechBlazorimon left the fray and de-digivolved near the 5 remaining children  
  
Moments later Vitramon reappeared, but not of him own choosing. He flew, but not powered by his own wings. He landed on his face, and slid up to them. He found his feet and launched a final attack as the dust cleared, revealing Duskmon unhurt. "WILDFIRE TSUNAMI!" Vitramon yelled, engulfing himself in flames and throwing off a wave of fire at Duskmon. The Darkness hybrid was overtaken by a whirlwind of flame, as Kouji called for retreat.  
  
Takuya grudgingly accepted and the group fled the battleground.  
  
------------------  
  
Like I said before, any deviation from the plot is purely deliberate. Flames welcome, if any, and constructive criticisms gladly accepted 


	2. Izumi

TriceroDragon: Well, I must offer deep apologies. My life has been really busy, and I haven't had much time for updating, I'm suppose High School life just doesn't allow much time for Fan fiction dedication. But, I am doing my best, and here's a new chapter.

Chapter Two...

Izumi...

I thought Takuya was being immature. Impulsive. Even reckless. He was as close as we could get to having a leader. But right now he was NOT acting like it.

I could reach over and slap him, and I almost did; but as I lifted my hand, someone grabbed my wrist. Not roughly or anything, but hard enough to restrain me. I whirled, ready to confront who I though was Junpei, attempting another one of his stabs at romance. But it wasn't Junpei, or Kouji. It was our new companion, Darren.

He spoke, softly. "Don't do that Izumi, he's just venting, I suppose" he said, continuing "I heard from Junpei about you exploits versus the Dark Legendary Warriors. From what I've heard, you've defeated two?" he finished.

I knew what he was doing, but maybe I didn't care, I just felt like talking to someone my own age, who wouldn't freeze me out or try to be my boyfriend. "We've taken out our share of evil warriors since we got here" I commented.

"I've had my own share of encounters with each of them at some point or another, but unless I can find some way of getting Torikmon and Retrimon past Ultimate, I'll have to settle for just fending them off when they attack" Darren said.

I clasped his hand in mine. "Well with your help I'm sure taking down the rest will be easy" I said with a tone of fierce determination present in my voice.

"Well then, I guess things are finally looking up" Darren said, his eyes lighting up. I still didn't know much about our new friend, but he seemed to flow with an eternal optimism; something I guess I'd lost along this journey through the Digital World.

It was about an hour's worth of walking later, or so I guessed, and we'd stopped at what we believed to be an empty old ruin. Bokomon had pulled Retrimon and Torikmon aside to take a look at them.

He had them doing all kinds of poses. Retrimon as a canine-type Digimon had excellent balance, so he had no problems. However, Torikmon, as a dinosaur-type, was having more than his share of troubles. I was helping Darren with the fire as we conversed.

"So how'd you make it here to the Digital World, Darren?" I asked, piling wood on the fire.

"Well it seemed that the train I happened to catch at Grand Boulevard Station, was completely empty. The only reason I was there in the first place was because I got a strange message on my Palm Pilot. I must've passed that station a million times on my way to school and never noticed it."

"So anyway, it started moving. First it was on a rather gradual slope, but then, it started speeding straight down! I completely freaked and grabbed a bar to keep from falling. I started to scream for dear life. Then, an odd shape formed in my pocket where I'd stuffed my PDA, and when I reached in, I found this" He held up his D-Scanner.

I pondered this for a minute then replied. "Sounds like what happened to us. We all got messages on our cell phones, which guided us to a secret basement area of Shibuya terminal, then the train we boarded there sped wildly down a dark tunnel, and then went straight up!"

"Then our D-Scanners formed and what were to be our H-Spirits flickered over us. Then some weird, white floating Digimon squished up against the train window. I got scared and Takuya made some stupid comment about them being ghosts." I said.

Through my long-winded story, our new ally had sat, and listened, more attentive that Kouji or Takuya, and without Junpei's malaise.

Late into the night we told stories and laughed about past adventures.

I don't know what time it was when I suddenly felt hungry. I voiced it to Darren. For a moment he looked thoughtful, and then called over to Retrimon who was on night watch. "Ho, Retri, toss Izumi a spike, willya?"

I wondered at this for a second, and then I saw the dog digimon's eyes glow blue, and a spike fire from the middle line on his back, straight into the dark night sky.

I wondered how Darren would catch the sharp spike. My question was quickly answered. Soon enough a whistling sound was heard.

The spike hit the stone floor, but did not shatter as I expected, but stood straight up for a moment, then the stone around the tip rippled a bit, like water, and the spike sank about a third of the way in.

Darren stood and spoke. "He's a Wind element Digimon. He must respect you a lot, Warrior of Wind" he said calmly, walking over to the spike "He hardly ever does that" he said, starting to tug at the embedded spike. "Show off..." he muttered audibly, grunting with each tug of the spike.

He fell flat on his butt as the spike came free unexpectedly. Retrimon snickered. Darren tossed me the spike and glared daggers at the canine Digimon.

I finished my spike. Darren folded his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. I followed suit quickly, and soon dozed off near Takuya.

TriceroDragon: Again, sorry for the long update. In the next chapter, chaos ensues over a drink of water, Takuya has a funny dream, and more.


End file.
